


The Monster - Hank Schrader // The Secret ...

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angry Hank, Dark fic, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Hank has a kink, Hurt, Jesse cry, M/M, One Minute, Rape, Torture, noncon, season 3 episode 7, verstörend, very dark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>:<br/>::<br/>:::</p>
  <p>Der Grund, wieso Jesse's Hass auf Hank Schrader so unsagbar groß<br/>war und Pinkman damals im Rollstuhl sitzen musste,<br/>ist der tragisch folgende… </p>
  <p>:::<br/>::<br/>.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster - Hank Schrader // The Secret ...

**Author's Note:**

> Vince Gilligan erschuf Jesse & Hank, ich schreibe nur fanfictions mit ihnen.  
> -  
> Ihr wurdet gewarnt, lest es nicht wenn ihr dagegen seit, niemand zwingt euch.
> 
> Ich liebe die Schauspieler und es ist, nochmals, NUR fiction.
> 
> Set: Staffel 3 Folge 7 "One Minute" 

Nachdem Mr. White und Jesse den RV Camper, das holde Chrystal Ship, erfolgreich verschrottet hatten und Jesse nach Hause fuhr, seine Wohnungstüre aufsperrte und den Tag in ruhe ausklingen lassen wollte, kam etwas dazwischen. 

Jesse hatte kaum einen Fuß in die Wohnung gesetzt, da drehte er sich um und sah,  
dass ein großer schwarzer Wagen vor seinem Haus parkte. Aus dem Auto stieg Hank Schrader, dessen Augen kalt und nur auf den Jungen fixiert waren. 

"Sie haben nichts in der Hand, yo! Rufen sie meinen Anwalt Saul Goldmann an." 

rief Jesse Mr. White's Schwager entgegen. Dieser machte aber keinen Halt und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. 

"Reden Sie mit meinem Anwalt!" versuchte Jesse es noch einmal. 

Hank reagierte nicht, seine Augen glühten vor Wut.

Jesse wirkte etwas verwirrt und versuchte es abermals mit aufkommender Aggression in seiner Stimme.

"Haben Sie nicht gehört? Ich hab' Ihnen nichts zu sagen! REDEN SIE MIT M-" 

Ein kräftiger Faustschlag traf Jesse's Gesicht.  
Der Schlag war so enorm dass der Junge einige Meter nach hinten weg in seine eigene Wohnung hineinflog und unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. 

Jesse verlor seinen Hausschlüssel und hielt sich beide Hände vor die schmerzende und wahrscheinlich gebrochene Nase.

"Oh Gott!" jaulte er auf. Hank war bereits über ihm und kniete sich schneller als Jesse es mitbekam zu ihm herunter. Er packte ihn am Kragen und schlug nochmals zu. Pinkmans Reflexe waren zu langsam sich vor dem nächsten Angriff zu Schützen und Hanks Kraft gezeugt von der unbändigen Wut die er auf Jesse hatte stieg ins unermessliche. 

"Du hattest meine Handynummer!" schrie Hank dem Jungen ins Gesicht und schlug wieder zu.

"Du weißt wie meine Frau heißt!!" der Ältere war vollkommen in Rage und schlug beherrschungslos auf Jesse ein. 

"Wie hast du das rausgekriegt?!! REDE! Mit WEM arbeitest du zusammen!!" und ein letzter Fausthieb folgte. 

Hank hielt inne als er bemerkte dass er Jesse bereits bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Dem Anschein nach.  
Langsam und mit keuchendem Atem stand der DEA Agent auf, blickte zu Pinkman hinunter und drehte sich dann langsam um. Er blieb halb außer Atem im Türrahmen stehen. 

Hinter Hank auf dem Boden hustete es leise. "-asse…. Ich hasse Sie… verrecken Sie… Sie und Ihre … Ihre Gott verdammte Frau..." zischte Jesse leise und mit einem für Hank unverständlichem 'Mr. White' das er am Satz anhängte. 

Doch Hank bezog diese Worte auf sich und blickte ungläubig über seine Schulter.  
Wagte es der Junge nach diesem Angriff wirklich noch ihn so zu provozieren? 

Jesse rollte sich unter schmerzen auf die Seite und blickte mit glasigen Augen und hassverzerrtem Gesicht zu Hank auf. Er zog Speichel und Blut zusammen und spuckte dieses voller Verachtung vor die Füße des Älteren. 

So viel Kampfgeist… So unnachgiebig wie Jesse war. Das war etwas was Hank nur selten sah und liebte. Und in seinem Inneren hatte er diese perverse Art und Vorliebe für solche jungen Männer die um ihr Leben kämpften.  
Diese Abart Hank's durfte seine geliebte Frau, Marie, niemals erfahren.  
So wollte er Jesse erniedrigen, sehen wie viel psychischen und physischen Schmerz Pinkman noch aushalten würde. 

Hank sah mit leicht geöffneten Mund und sich über die Lippen leckend zu Jesse hinüber und schubste mit der Fußspitze die Türe zu. Die Vorhänge waren bereits geschlossen. Niemand würde sie sehen, niemand würde es herausfinden.  
Also öffnete er langsam den Gürtel seiner Hose, zog diesen heraus und ging mit bedächtigen schritten wieder auf Pinkman zu. 

Jesse verstand im ersten Moment nicht recht und schniefte leicht schmerzhaft Blut das ihm aus der Nase floss hoch.

Hank ergriff Pinkman's Arme und drehte sie dem Jungen unsanft auf den Rücken. Jesse jaulte auf. Der Ältere schnürte mit seinem Gürtel die auf dem Rücken gepressten Arme fest zusammen. 

"Sie Hurensohn was soll das!? Das ist gegen das Gesetz!!"

Hank reagierte auf die empörten Worte mit einem sadistischen Grinsen und blickte Jesse von oben herab an. Er knöpfte seine eigene Hose auf und griff hinein, fühlte nach seinem leicht erregtem Glied. Pinkman's Augen weiteten sich schockiert und Furcht stieg in ihm auf. Unsagbare Kälte gefolgt von sengender Hitze durchfuhr seinen schon geschundenen Körper. Hank griff mit der freien Hand in Jesse's Haare und zwang seinen Kopf etwas nach oben. Der Junge schnaufte zischend die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen aus. 

"Halt deinen Rand, Kleiner. Daddy wird dir jetzt mal zeigen wer hier der Hurensohn ist." 

Wisperte der DEA Agent nahe an Jesse's Ohr gebeugt. Der Junge versuchte sich unter Hank wegzurollen, erfolglos. Hank drückte gewaltsam mit einem Ruck den Kopf wieder auf den Holzboden. Während Schrader sein Glied mit einer Hand rieb, versuchte sich Jesse abermals zu befreien, wollte um sich schlagen und schrie frustriert auf als der Gürtel an seinen Armen rote einschneidende Striemen hinterließ. 

Hank streichelte unerwartet behutsam über den Rücken des Jungen, streifte mit seinen Fingern die verschnürten sich überkreuzenden Arme und hielt an Jesse's Hosenbund inne. Dann begann er zu summen, eine für diese Situation unpassend nette Melodie die Jesse sehr verstörte. Er versuchte über seine Schulter zu Schrader zu linsen und bemerkte dessen vorfreudiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Ruckartig riss Hank an der Hose des unter ihm liegenden und entblößte somit den blassen Hintern.  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er zwang Jesse tief zwei seiner wulstigen großen Finger in den Mund. Mr. White's ehemaliger Schüler kniff augenblicklich die Augen fest zusammen und würgte. Hank's Schwanz stand nun steil und pulsierend nach oben. Jetzt konnte er die frei gewordene Hand nutzen um sie Jesse ins Genick zu legen und ihn so fester am Boden zu fixieren. Der Ältere fuhr grob in seiner Mundhöhle herum und befeuchtete so zeige- und Mittelfinger. Schneller als Jesse es mitbekam fühlte er diese beiden Finger an seinem Hintern wie sie tief und ohne Vorwarnung in ihm eindrangen. 

"Nein!! NEIN!!!" schrie Jesse Panisch auf, wehrte sich mit aller Kraft und drückte seine Pobacken zusammen. Hank jedoch schnalzte nur abschätzig mit der Zunge und spreizte seine Finger in ihm. Kurz beobachtete er den Jungen und genoss förmlich wie er sich wimmernd versuchte zu wehren.

 

Nach einigen Momenten, genug von diesem jämmerlich reizenden Anblick, einen Schritt weiter gehend entzog Hank seinem Opfer die Finger. Er spuckte in die geweitete Öffnung und Jesse's Rosette zog sich reflexartig zusammen. Der Speichel rann dem Jungen über seinen Damm und zwischen die Beine an den Hoden entlang.  
Der DEA Agent schlang den Arm unter Jesse's Bauch und hob seinen Rumpf an. Unaufhörlich flehte der Junge er möge aufhören. Doch für diese Bitte waren Hank's Ohren taub. 

Er presste seinen dicken erregten Schwanz in Jesse hinein.  
Diesem stockte der Atem. Voller Schmerz schrie er dann auf und heulte unaufhörlich ein "Nein". 

Hank bewegte sich erbarmungslos und ruckartig in ihm. Keuchte und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Jesse ballte seine Hände auf dem Rücken zu Fäusten um den Schmerz zu verkraften.  
Langsam wurde es Abend und die Straßenlaternen gingen an.  
Mr. White's Schwager stieß immer und immer wieder in den jungen Mann. Dieser hatte es aufgegeben sich zu wehren,  
verstand dass er machtlos, hilflos und unterlegen war. Jesse's Augen waren geschlossen,  
seine Wimpern von salzigen Tränen verklebt und seine Wange rieb bei jedem Stoß von Hank über den Boden der von Tränen, Blut und klebrigem Speichel eine lache gebildet hatte.

"Wer ist jetzt die Bitch, du kleiner Pisser?" 

fragte der Ältere und schlug Jesse auf den Hintern. Er stöhnte nur als Antwort auf den Schlag. Hank holte nochmals aus und verpasste ihm einen Klaps. Drückte dann seine Finger fest in dessen Hüfte. Schrader's Atem wurde schneller. Er spürte dass er gleich kommen würde. Rasch entzog er sich aus Jesse, stieß den Jungen Mann ein Knie in die Seite. Sofort krümmte Jesse sich vor Schmerzen zur Seite. 

Hank griff mit einer festen Hand Pinkman's Unterkiefer, übte einen solchen Druck darauf aus dass der Junge seinen Mund öffnen musste  
und wichste dicht über den Lippen an seinem Schwanz. 

"WER IST JETZ DIE BITCH!?" schrie ihn Hank an und beutelte Jesse's Kopf am Kiefer festhaltend dabei.

weinend zwang sich Jesse ein stotterndes "I-ich.." heraus. 

Nur einen Augenblick später spritzte Hank sein Sperma gezielt in Jesse's erzwungen geöffnete Mundhöhle hinein.  
Sofort drückte er seine große prankenartige Hand auf Nase und Lippen des Jüngeren. 

"Schluck es." befahl er mit scharfen Ton. 

Jesse versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln, rang nach Luft, schluckte schlussendlich doch das bitter schmeckende Ejakulat. 

"So ist's brav." Schrader nahm ihm die Hand vom Gesicht und stand schwerfällig auf. Sofort hustete und würgte der Geschundene vor seinen Füßen liegende junge Mann. 

Als Hank sich wieder Genital und Hemd in die Hose gesteckt hatte und diese zuknöpfte atmete er tief durch und sah verachtend auf Jesse hinab. 

"Wenn du auch nur ein einziges Wort zu irgendjemanden sagst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dir schlimmeres zustößt als das jetzt." seine Stimme war kühl und rau. 

Dann beugte er sich hinunter und befreite ihn von seinem Gürtel.  
Jesse's Arme klappten schlapp zur Seite hinunter und pulsierten schmerzhaft als sie wieder besser durchblutet wurden. Auch wollte er sich aufsetzen, doch schaffte er es nur sich mit beiden Handflächen am Boden stemmend abzustützen um kurz darauf wieder zusammen zu brechen. 

Mr. White's Schwager zog seinen Gürtel durch die Lasche und sah beiläufig zu Pinkman.  
Dieser kleine schwache Möchtegern… er hätte es niemals wagen sollen sich mit Hank anzulegen.  
Niemals würde dieser Junge es auch nur im geringsten wagen auch nur irgendwem ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu erzählen. Hank lächelte zufrieden,  
griff schwerfällig hinunter und zog Jesse seine graue Hose über den geschundenen Hintern. 

Dieser weinte nur, und weinte, und weinte … 

"Niemand, auch nur ein Sterbens Wörtchen, Pinkman." flüsterte Hank, holte mit seinem Fuß aus und knockte Jesse damit aus.  
Ohnmächtig lag er vor Schrader. Dieser betrachtete den Jungen einige Zeit, drehte sich dann langsam um und öffnete wieder die Haustüre.  
Er atmete tief frische Nachtluft ein und holte in aller Ruhe sein Telefon aus der Jackentasche. Seine Finger zitterten leicht also schüttelte er seine Hand aus  
und begann dann den Notarzt und George Merkert zu kontaktieren.  
Als dies getan war, wischte er sich über sein Gesicht und legte wieder seine für alle anderen bekannte Maske des Hank Schraders auf…  
und sperrte das Monster in ihm, das Jesse Vergewaltigt hatte, in einen Käfig tief versteckt in seiner Psyche. 

…

Kurz darauf wurde der Bewusstlose Jesse von den Ärzten auf die Trage gelegt und in's Krankenhaus gefahren.  
George Merkert hatte seine Hände in der Jackentasche und stand neben dem Abwesend wirkenden DEA Agent Schrader.  
Was … hatte er nur getan.


End file.
